


i feel found when you stay near

by phae



Series: Controls - Shuffle - By Prompt [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Getting Together, Prompt Fill, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's match mark faded into existence on her wrist a few weeks ago. She wasn't much interested in it until it became obvious that Skye's wrist bore the matching mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel found when you stay near

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Drive My Soul_ by LIGHTS.

**[totalnerdatheart](http://totalnerdatheart.tumblr.com) requested: ** skimmons - matching soul marks

* * *

 

"…and it’s not as if there’s been any conclusive study on the validity of the markings," Jemma goes on, babbling at this point really.

Skye, pressed up against one of the larger windows on the Bus with her ankles crossed and knees pulled up to her chest, scoffs. “Well, _obviously._ They can’t even pinpoint where the marks come from. No one’s going to bother testing the strength of the bonds until they can figure out the science mumbo-jumbo behind the marks themselves.”

Jemma tangles her fingers together behind her back, taking a deep breath in through her nose to stop herself from fidgeting from foot-to-foot. “Yes, well, and there’s a decided air of magic and fairy tales involved, which those in the field of science are more often than not above believing in—”

"Yeah, I get it," Skye cuts in. "It’s just a coincidence, they don’t _mean_ anything.” She gets to her feet jerkily, yanking her sleeve down over her wrist and the tan symbols that now reside there. The interlocking circles—identical to the ones on Jemma’s wrist—look like an intricate birthmark, but they’ve only been noticeable since Agent Coulson agreed to remove Skye’s tracking bracelet.

Jemma had noticed her own match mark weeks ago, now, but she’d put it out of her head, convinced the marks had been triggered by some random meeting somewhere out in the field or at the Hub. She’d not been interested in trying to track down some elusive stranger who would supposedly become her soulmate when she’d already met someone she was more than passingly attracted to, and now she was screwing it all up in her usual bumbling fashion when it came to anything involving normal social interaction.

"Wait, no," Jemma exclaimed, her voice more squeak than anything else really, and reached out to stop Skye from walking away. She grabbed Skye’s hand, and with a gulp, she laced their fingers together, pulling their wrists—their match marks—flush against one another. "What I was trying to say, is that, well, _I like you_.”

Skye just looks back at her, and Jemma can’t describe her expression as anything other than boggled. “I mean, I _have liked you_ ,” Jemma continues nervously. “Before any of, uh, _this_ , came to light, so it’s more just a delightful bonus.”

Jemma is certain her face must be smoking, she’s blushing so much. Skye only regards her silently, blinking her distracting brown eyes intermittently, and Jemma has to bite her lip to keep herself from opening her mouth again and making this horribly awkward situation all the more worse.

But then Jemma’s eyes are pulled down to their joined hands where Skye has just squeezed her fingers tight, and when she glances back up at Skye, a smirk is stretching across her lips. Jemma would very much enjoy licking it away, and _Oh dear, no, you can’t go around thinking these things in polite company!_

"You’re kind of ridiculously adorable, you know that?" Skye teases. Jemma has some manner of response to that—they’re flirting after all, or at least Jemma assumes this is what flirting is like—but Skye’s tongue slips into her mouth when she opens it to retort, pushing the words back down her throat, and Jemma can only clasp Skye’s hand between both of her own and hold on for the ride.


End file.
